¡Céntrense en el juego!
by NamelessDinosaur
Summary: Partido de práctica con dos armadores en malas condiciones causando tensión en todos los presentes, cometiendo error tras error y sin que nadie entienda lo que pasa. A ratos los dos chicos parecen odiarse y a ratos le son al otro completamente indiferentes. Quieres dejar de lado esta tensión que termina desbordada por los celos haciendo que alguno actúe pero, para empezar ¿por qué


**¡CENTRENSE EN EL JUEGO!**

Todo seria un dia normal de entrenamiento con partidos de práctica para el Nekoma y el Fukurōdani salvo porque es víspera de navidad y los integrantes de ambos equipos prefieren entrenar a estar en sus casas ayudando con los preparativos para la cena. Todo parece ir bien hasta el momento, al entrar al gimnasio no se escucha más que el típico rechinar de los zapatos deportivos contra el suelo y los jadeos, producto de un cansancio terrible por parte de los chicos de ambos equipos mientras que por las calles podemos oir villancicos y risas. Son las tres de la tarde y han estado jugando sin parar de las 9:00am, hora a la que decidieron originalmente verse para el intercambio de regalos y que termino en un partido improvisado con los regalos esperando a ser repartidos, decididos a por fin jugar un partido decente antes de tener que retirarse para cenar con sus respectivas familias.

¿Partido decente? Sí, necesitan uno con urgencia. No es como si ninguno de los equipos no se estuviera esforzando, de hecho es todo lo contrario, parecen tener que esforzarse el doble ese día; los entrenadores están que se arrancan los cabellos de la cabeza por frustración y desespero, gritando sin parar a los chicos para animarlos y a la vez obligarlos a continuar, no ven ningún avance desde que iniciaron, es como si sus equipos estuvieran estancados en arena movediza y por más que intentan salir no pueden lograrlo.

El capitán del Nekoma ha decidido pedir un tiempo muerto otra vez para hablar con su equipo, importando poco si aún seguían en el primer set, necesitaban algo de motivación y descanso llegados a ese punto, además de que debe poner algo de papel en la nariz de uno de sus jugadores que luego de recibir el golpe del balón comenzó a sangrar, de los dos tiempos muertos anteriores el primero fue para preguntar discretamente a Kenma si es que todo se encontraba en orden pues desde que iban de camino a la escuela lo había visto aún más inmerso en sus pensamientos de lo usual y comprobó que algo no andaba bien cuando en lugar de colocar el balón para un remate lo pasó directamente al otro lado de la red, Kenma no respondió nada concreto solo dijo que lo disculparan, que ya lo arreglaría; en el segundo su entrenador intento centrar a su armador, volverlo a su concentración y actitud usual sin mucho éxito. A pesar de que todos (o casi todos) están jugando al cien por ciento la mayoría de sus victorias ese día se ha debido a errores del equipo contrario, su armador parece estar perdido en algún mar caótico de pensamientos y con suerte alguien logra tocar sus pases.

Kenma, con todo y que siempre es reservado, prefiriendo los videojuegos a convivir con personas físicas reales, ha tenido muy buena coordinación con su equipo al momento de jugar, no importando si sus personalidades chocan hasta ese día. Kenma no es capaz de concentrarse y mantener su mente en el juego por más de dos minutos desde que comenzaron a jugar y ni siquiera su mejor amigo es capaz de entender por completo lo que le sucede.

Eso podría parecer divertido, incluso sería motivo para provocaciones hacia Kuro por parte de su amigo Bokuto o el equipo contrario en general pero no, no esta vez, no cuando su propio armador está en iguales o peores condiciones que el contrario.

Akaashi parece renuente a ver del lado contrario de la red y al hacerlo se queda perdido en un punto fijo del que no despega la vista y por el que deja de prestar atención por completo a lo que pueda estar sucediendo a su alrededor, tenga que saltar para bloquear, recibir o levantar el balón para su estrella sigue inmóvil en su sitio, es una suerte que no lo haya golpeado el balón o incluso algún jugador.

—Kenma, ¡céntrate en el juego!— Pide Kuro con un grito ya algo más que solo un poco desesperado en lo que verifica que el golpe que le provocó aquella hemorragia nasal no sea nada grave en lo que el resto de su equipo suspira con algo de desaliento, beben agua, o se sientan para recuperar algo de energía, poca les queda ya, entrenamiento intensivo el día anterior y con lo que ahora sucede no querrán mover un solo músculo al terminar.

Del lado contrario del gimnasio se escuchan grito tras grito, al parecer el Fukurōdani está aprovechando ese tiempo libre para tratar de centrar entre todos a su armado en lugar de tomar agua o descansar un poco, cada uno de los gritos va cargado con distintas frases y onomatopeyas poco entendibles hasta que un grito Bokuto se hace notar por encima de todos los demás, dando a entender lo que todo ese barbullo significaba.

— ¡AKAASHI, CÉNTRATE EN EL JUEGO!— Todos asienten en apoyo a dicho comentario, algunos se cruzan de brazos, otros solo suspiran. La mayoría habría esperado, irónicamente, aquella distracción de parte de Bokuto, jamás se imaginaron que llegaría el día en que Akaashi, el más imperturbable de su equipo, fuera quien necesitara de su apoyo y sus ánimos.

A pesar del estruendoso grito, el pelinegro ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de gritos y, como cereza del pastel, volvía a estar perdido en sus pensamientos, completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba, ganándose por primera vez un golpe en la mejilla por parte de su amigo. No había sido un golpe con la intención de herirlo pero que sí consiguió volverlo a la realidad, incapaz de indignarse por dicha acción se disculpó con su equipo y el entrenador, definitivamente intentaría centrarse esta vez, no podía dejar que el esfuerzo que todos estaban poniendo para mejorar fuera en vano.

¿Qué rayos les pasa? Es lo que prácticamente todos los presentes se estaban preguntando, cada uno con teorías distintas al respecto, algunos suponían que habían discutido, otros pocos creían que _algo_ había pasado entre ellos aun tomando en cuenta que prácticamente no pasaban tiempo juntos, también había quien era de la idea que uno había hecho enojar al otro y viceversa, Bokuto tenía prácticamente la misma idea de Kuro pero ambos lo veían igual de improbable, según ellos no era posible que fueran pareja o algo similar pero por cómo los veían podían suponer que ese era el comportamiento de un par de novios que se ha peleado y no lo arregla aún, ¿celos? ¿rivalidad? ¿alguna pelea? Fuera lo que fuera tenían que arreglarlo pronto o estarían estancados en la misma situación.

Cuando el Nekoma se aseguró de que su armador estaba bien y la hemorragia se detuvo el silbato sonó y se reanudó el partido.

—KENMA, AKAASHI ¡CÉNTRENSE EN EL JUEGO!

Resonó aquel grito por todo el gimnasio, todos los integrantes de ambos equipos, incluidos entrenadores, habían gritado causando que los dos mencionados pegaran un brinco en sus respectivos lugares y se miraran con evidente incomodidad, eso le pareció a sus respectivos compañeros aún más extraño, hasta donde sabían esos dos se llevaban por lo menos bien y no habían tenido problema alguno el uno con el otro. Ahora dudaban de lo que sabían al respecto, ese tipo de reacciones no eran comunes en ellos.

Los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza, dispuestos a esforzarse a toda costa. Incluso a Kenma, a quien no solía importarle tanto el deporte ni lo que el resto quisiera, lo remordía la conciencia, sabía que en mayor medida aquella fatiga tanto metal como física era culpa suya por sabotear el juego de forma inconsciente. Akaashi por su parte ya estaba harto, no entendía cómo es que no podía sacarse aquello de la cabeza y aun así ser uno de los pilares del equipo, quien solía reírse de Bokuto por ser tan despistado.

Ambos armadores se miraron con algo de rencor, era difícil decir quién de ellos reflejaba en sus ojos más molestia, increíble como de un momento a otro parecían dispuestos a destrozarse mutuamente en la cancha cuando minutos antes se les desviaba la vista de tanto en tanto para mirarse con ¿confusión? ¿nerviosismo? ¿ansiedad?

Aún si el problema era directamente entre Kenma y Akaashi ambos equipos lo sentían como si el problema fuera suyo de igual manera y eso les era aún más confuso, no podían estar molestos por algo que ni sabían que era. Sus armadores parecían tan inmersos en el asunto que aunque no estuvieran jugando en contra (en el tiempo muerto por ejemplo) seguían con el otro y lo que hubiera pasado en mente.

No importaba ya, el balón había pasado la red, y luego de ser recibido exitosamente por uno de sus compañeros estaba en el aire, con la dirección perfecta y era turno de Kenma para levantarlo.

Por primera vez en el día logró hacer un pasé perfecto a Lev, logrando que su equipo gritara con entusiasmo al anotar aquel punto, esa vez el chico no quiso ni mirar al lado contrario de la red a sabiendas que de hacerlo perdería la poca concentración que se había hecho por más determinado que estuviera.

Akaashi probablemente hubiera podido reaccionar e intentar detener el remate sino fuera porque había quedado perdido durante un mínimo instante en el rostro del armador contrario al levantar el balón, estaba dirigiendo su vista al _objetivo_ equivocado y se percató de ello hasta muy tarde, saltar no había servido de nada pero por lo menos su equipo le veía un poco más con los pies en la Tierra, por lo menos esta vez si había reaccionado y no pudieron molestarse mucho con él.

Turno del equipo contrario para sacar y al parecer iban gradualmente recuperando la concentración pues el saque no pudo ser levantado por los del Fukurōdani. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, hasta que en algún momento Keiji volvió a ser el mismo de siempre y consiguieron ganar ese set aun a pesar de la renovada concentración de Kenma.

El equipo del pelinegro se veía definitivamente más animado y determinado a ganar, de hecho, Bokuto dejó de lado su reciente pero nada usual actitud seria para volver a la infantil y despreocupada que lo caracterizaba haciendo sentir al resto algo más cómodo y tranquilo, si la estrella podía volver a ser tan despreocupada significaba que su armador y equipo en general volvían a estar en condiciones de apoyarlo, de soportarlo.

Tan repentino fue aquel cambio que el Nekoma, aun algo confundido con toda la situación, perdió el primer set de ese último y desesperado partido; eso solo sirvió para que su armador se molestara consigo mismo y recuperara por completo su actitud de siempre, le importara o no el deporte como a los demás se podría decir que perder le desagradaba incluso más que al resto, lo hacía sentir como que no era lo suficientemente bueno para jugar con ellos y solo los retrasaba, irónico siendo que Kuro y el equipo en general aseguraban que él era el "cerebro". No importaba que tuvieran un par de sets para recuperarse y ganar el partido, no quería perder y mucho menos contra Akaashi, increíble lo rápido que sus emociones cambiaban ese día, cualquier cosa parecía llevarlo de extremo a extremo, pero bueno, eso era algo que sucedía porque Keiji estaba involucrado no importaba si se negaba a admitirlo.

Cambiaron de lado en la cancha y tomaron sus posiciones, el silbato sonó siendo turno del Nekoma para sacar, el balón fue bien recibido y pasado al armador, Keiji logro que Bokuto golpeara el balón sin embargo no pudo rematar, entre Kuro y Lev lograron pararlo aunque no anotaron con el bloqueo pues el líbero consiguió evitar que el balón tocara el suelo, eso parecía un juego de nunca acabar ya iban dos veces que ambos equipos pudieron haber anotado y aun así de una u otra forma eran detenidos, al final Kenma logró engañar a sus contrincantes y mandando el balón al lado contrario a donde cualquiera hubiera supuesto que lo haría consiguió que el rematador anotara libremente. Su equipo festejó y continuaron con buena racha en las siguientes jugadas, volvía a ser un partido reñido como usualmente cuando ambos equipos se enfrentaban y eso era más que bueno desde el punto de vista de sus entrenadores, al fin ambos podían dejar a un lado esa terrible tensión que los había embargado.

Al ya estar jugando como de costumbre otra vez pareciera que es el primer partido del día, todos los chicos se pueden ver con renovadas energías y mayor determinación y ganas de ganar.

El segundo set fue tardado y mas activo que todos los anteriores, con idas y venidas, jugada tras jugada, cambios de estrategia, bloqueos, saques y puntos obtenidos, gritos de apoyo y animo también. Finalmente quienes lograron la victoria ese set fueron los del Nekoma dejando a ambos equipos en empate y a sus dos armadores mirándose con intensidad nuevamente; a ojos de cualquiera tanto uno como el otro parecían tratar de probarse algo, sino a ellos mismos por lo menos si a su contrario.

En todos los años que llevaban jugando juntos Kuro no había visto a su amigo con tanta _motivación_ en ese deporte y de hecho no era capaz de recordar la ultima vez que se tomó algo tan _personal_.

Cambio de cancha otra vez, ultimo set para lograr la victoria en ese partido y poder irse a casa, el balon se alza y comienza el juego, los chicos van y vienen, corren repartiéndose entre todas las tareas necesarias y sus armadores parecen querer explotarlos al maximo ese set, a ese paso ni los hiperactivos Kuro y Bokuto aguantarían un partido completo. En un principio el Fukurōdani es quien toma ventaja aunque son seguidos de cerca por el Nekoma, aunque como siempre no es un equipo contra el que puedas jugar sin evolucionar constantemente o al que puedas engañar con facilidad. A mitad del set el Nekoma consigue tomar la ventaja y aunque sus contrincantes se esfuerzan por mantenerse o por lo menos no darles tanta ventaja es tarea difícil.

El Nekoma iba ganando por unos cinco puntos el último y definitivo set cuando algo que conmocionó a todos sucedió. Kenma parecía a punto de llorar. Al parecer luego de ver como el equipo del pelinegro festejaba el punto recién obtenido y entre todos lo abrazaban encimándosele (especialmente Bokuto) fue esta su reacción.

Aun así el partido continuó; a pesar del aspecto molesto o decaído de su armador el Nekoma seguía ganando puntaje, Keiji miraba a su contrario con mucha atención, debatiéndose mentalmente sobre si debía decir o hacer algo, sabía que estaba molesto e incluso algo dolido pero no sabía qué hacer, horas antes cuando trato de hablarle al respecto ganó ni más ni menos que un golpe en su mejilla y verlo huir de su presencia como si de algo nocivo se tratase.

Todo era un gran malentendido y aunque no era él quien tenía la culpa, sino ambos por dejarse llevar por los rumores y palabras ajenas sin mucho fundamento parecía ser el principal responsable de la situación que estaban pasando.

Al final el equipo de felinos consiguió la victoria y, aun a pesar de haber perdido, los chicos del Fukurōdani parecían conformes con su esfuerzo, con sus jugadas exitosas y más que determinados en afinar las fallas que tuvieron, hasta su entrenador parecía más relajado.

En algún punto mientras su equipo festejaba Kenma pudo ver como una mano se entrelazaba con la de aquel pelinegro que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, causándole un gran coraje y terrible frustración. Se alejó de sus compañeros, intentando que nadie lo notara, volteándose antes de ver como Akaashi soltaba la mano que se había apoderado de la suya y negaba con la cabeza a su propietario. Su discreto intento de huida estaba resultando exitoso y tal vez hubiera podido irse si un par de ojos grises no lo hubieran estado siguiendo atentamente.

Akaashi había pasado al otro lado de la red antes de que siquiera Kuro lo notara, dejando a todos los de su equipo aún más confundidos que al principio y aunque al parecer estaba intentando hablar con Kenma para tranquilizarlo este comenzaba a retroceder, varios alcanzaron a ver como algunas gotas cristalinas salían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

Nadie entendía porque Keiji se le había acercado cuando lo normal era suponer que Kuro seria quien lo hiciera, al menos esa era la idea que en general predominaba y entendían aún menos que Kenma estuviera con cara de querer matarlo en medio del llanto. Aunque el primer impulso de su mejor amigo y capitán de equipo fue acercarse y detener al pelinegro, alejárselo, no lo hizo, Yaku lo había tomado del brazo en lo que negaba con la cabeza; para casi todos era obvio que no debían meterse aunque quisieran; incluso Bokuto se abstuvo de acercarse.

Akaashi estaba forcejeando con un Kenma completamente rojo de ira en un intento para llevarlo a la puerta al parecer y sacarlo del gimnasio aunque sin mucho éxito. El de cabellos rubios se alejaba de él y negaba con la cabeza como si no quisiera que lo tocara, como si su tacto lo quemara.

—Aléjate, no quieres hacer esto ahora, menos aquí. — Murmuró desviando la mirada, al parecer intentaba calmarse y sonar como una persona razonable, haciendo un vano intento por sonar indiferente.

—No sabes lo que dices. — La normalmente neutra voz del de ojos grises se escuchaba molesta y dolida a la vez —Tú fuiste quien lo decidió, yo nunca dije que no quería…

— ¡Cállate!— Explotó —Solo… regresa con _él _y cállate.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?— Se cruzó de brazos volviendo a mirarlo con su característica seriedad y el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes bien porqué lo estoy diciendo…

—Sí, _rumores_. Te comportas así conmigo por simples rumores, por creer eso te niegas a escucharme.

—Vi sus manos hace un momento…eso no es un rumor que alguien me dijo. — Su voz se notaba dolida, como cuando le dices a alguien la verdad de un hecho que preferirías ignorar.

—Bueno, si viste eso supongo que también viste como me soltaba y le pedía que no lo hiciera de nuevo ¿verdad?

—Yo…no vi eso. — Admitió mirándolo con un deje de arrepentimiento que fugazmente desapareció —No había necesidad de que lo hicieras, puedes estar con quien desees.

—Si la había, al menos para mí si la había. — Relajó su postura acercándose al luego de suspirar —No tengo porqué tomar la mano de alguien más cuando puedo hacerlo de la persona que yo considero más maravillosa, tu.

—No es verdad…— Murmuró en un tono con el que ni el mismo se creería lo que decía, sus mejillas, pálidas segundos antes, se tiñeron de rosa al procesar las palabras del contrario.

—Lo es y tú mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo, para mí no hay alguien más maravilloso que tú, eres el único. — Ya importándole nada la escena que estaban armando frente a ambos equipos se acercó al más bajo para abrazarlo, aun si este permanecía algo tenso entre sus brazos. —Te quiero a ti, solo a ti.

—No lo creo, s-se supone que anoche te estabas besando con… ¡Mh! — Antes de que el chico pudiera terminar de hablar los suaves labios del más alto se posaron sobre los suyos callando cualquier replica y, a la vez, llevándolos a un mundo donde solo ambos existían, moviendo sus labios con suavidad y delicadeza, tratando de poner en aquel contacto de labios todos los sentimientos que revoloteaban descontrolados en su interior. —Te quiero Kenma.

—Y yo a ti Akaashi. — Era la primera vez que se lo decían de frente y sin tratar de reducir el impacto que estas palabras traían consigo por lo que ambos lucían un leve sonrojo en su rostro. —Sé mi novio.

El pelinegro se quedó estatico ante aquella frase, de verdad que no esperaba que fuera su contrario quien lo pidiera y menos que lo soltara tan repentinamente o con tanta determinacion, de hecho todos los que lo escucharon se sorprendieron de igual manera. —Por supuesto.— Keiji acepto con una sonrisa antes de volver a unir sus labios, esta vez de una forma mas cariñosa que la anterior con Kenma totalmente relajado entre sus brazos e incluso correspondiendo al abrazo, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello

No todos los presentes alcanzaron a escuchar de lo que iba la discusión pero si algo lograron entender (por lo menos a medias) al final, era lo que sucedía entre esos dos, Kenma se había puesto celoso y al parecer habían discutido porque no dejo a Keiji explicarse. Al ver el beso algunos los miraron con sorpresa y confusión, Kuro y Bokuto sonrieron como quien ya se lo esperaba y otros desviaron la mirada con algo de incomodidad siendo Konoha uno de ellos, a el principalmente se le notaba incómodo y algo molesto al ver la escena y su equipo entendía perfectamente la razón.

Al parecer Akinori gustaba de Akaashi y cuando se enteró de que probablemente este gustaba de alguien más comenzó a encimársele cuando estaban a solas, tirándole alguna que otra indirecta queriendo captar a ratos su atención, esto genero distintos rumores y según lo último que se había escuchado los habían visto besándose en la calle por la noche siendo esta la primera causa de la pelea entre el pelinegro y Kenma. Al no haber hablado de su relación con nadie y ni siquiera tener un titulo definido para lo que eran era fácil suponer que de querer hacerlo podrían engañarse mutuamente con alguien mas o no tomarle a aquello la importancia debida.

Bokuto y Kuro se miraron encogiéndose de hombros, no era algo del dominio público pero por lo menos ambos podían suponerlo. Según Bokuto su armador se la pasaba últimamente más pegado al celular de lo que había visto antes y Kuro aseguraba que Kenma hablaba con alguien sin parar durante el día pues a ratos lo veía sonreír o hacer distintas expresiones que por lo general solo aparecían a su rostro cuando jugaba con la consola; aunque les preguntaron a sus respectivos compañeros de equipo ambos negaron todo, al parecer no querían que nadie supiera nada acerca de aquello que sucedía entre ellos y decidieron que lo mejor era respetarlo y no volver a tocar el tema hasta que ellos lo quisieran, aun si eso tardaba en suceder. Al final no hubo que esperar tanto, los celos sacaron por completo a Kenma de sus casillas y los obligaron a ambos a reaccionar.

Todo eso ya no importaba mas, por lo que pudieron ver y oir ya eran novios oficialmente, todos en el gimnasio lo sabian y los celos del mas bajo habían desaparecido dando paso a una sobredosis de miel y cariño en ambos además de una alta probabilidad de empalagarse para cualquiera que los viera siquiera, rodeados por un aura de amor y felicidad.

Cierto que la mayoría estaban confundidos pero a final de cuentas también eran felices por ellos, eran sus amigos y compañeros después de todo, aunque vaya que la habían padecido durante ese dia solo para que ambos admitieran por completo lo que sentían y claro que se los harian pagar de una u otra forma _amistosa_ pero por ahora los dejarían en su pequeña burbuja de felicidad y amor e irían a sus respectivas casas para la cena de navidad.

**FIN(?)**


End file.
